EP 1283699B1 describes injectable suspensions having improved injectability properties. The compositions disclosed are suitable for injection through a needle ranging in diameter from 18-22 gauge into a host. The compositions may disclose microparticles based on polylactic acids wherein an active agent is dispersed or dissolved. The mass median diameter of said microparticles may be in the range of 20-150 μm.
US2012/0004323A1 describes implant processing methods for thermally labile and other bioactive agents and implants prepared for the same. The process comprises admixing a composition comprising a bioresorbable polymer and a bioactive agent to form an admixture and processing the admixture into an implant at a temperature that is no greater than 70° C. In the examples poly(lactide-co-glycolide) polymer particles were grinded in a frozen state to a powder. Bovine serum albumin (BSA) was added as powder to the polymer powder and mixed using a glass mortar and pestle. The mixture was pressed in a tablet press to produce an implant. Mixing and pressing is performed preferably at or below room temperature. The implants had a minimum hardness (breaking pressure) of 25 lbs. In a release test the implants release the BSA to 100% in 2 days. Implants that were dip-coated in organic solvents like dichloromethane before released the BSA much slower, for instance to only 50% after 7 days.
The complex from factor VIII and von-Willebrand-factor (vWF) consists of the two molecules from factor VIII and von-Willebrand-factor (vWF) with different physiological functions. If factor VIII is injected it binds in the blood circulation to the von-Willebrand-factor (vWF) which activates factor VIII. The activated factor VIII effects as cofactor of the activated factor IX und accelerates the generation of activated factor X (factor Xa) out of factor X. Factor Xa activates prothrombin to thrombin which sets the fibrin free from the fibrinogen which starts the clotting procedure.
Haemoctin® is a commercially available human factor VIII preparation produced by Biotest AG, Dreieich, Germany, which originates from human blood serum. Public information is available on the web sites of the Paul-Ehrlich-Institut, Germany, and the German ministry of health (s. for instance http://www.pei.de/SharedDocs/arzneimittel/am-aus-blut/gerinnungsfaktor/16841-00-00.html). Haemoctin® is currently available in three concentrations Haemoctin® SDH 250, 500 and 1000 (referring to international Units (I.E.) of factor VIII). Beside factor VIII Haemoctin® contains glycine, sodium chloride, sodium citrate, calcium chloride and water as a carrier for injection. Haemoctin® is indicated for the treatment of haemophilia A (inherited factor VIII deficiency). The product contains the von-Willebrand-factor (vWF) in not physiological concentration and is therefore not indicated for the treatment of the von-Willebrand-disease.